md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Radcliffe
Roger Radcliffe is the only son of Cruella De Vil and Mr. Radcliffe; the result of a scandalous one-night stand in Cruella’s youth that she kept hidden away even after her death. Relatives * Mr. Radcliffe (father) * Cruella De Vil (mother) ** Prince James (stepfather) ** Prince Charming (stepuncle) ** Snow White (stepaunt) *** Emma Swan (1st stepcousin) *** Henry Mills (1st stepcousin 1x removed) Biography Before First Curse Roger is born to 18-year-old Cruella De Vil, who has an affair with her “babysitter” Mr. Radcliffe whilst locked in her own home in 1920s England. Cruella's mother Madeline gives Mr. Radcliffe the baby as Cruella is a highly dangerous and uncaring individual.Man's Best Friend Approximately 13 years later, Roger and his father live alone with 101 pet dalmations. Cruella, who has grown obsessed with stealing puppies to wear their fur, targets the 101 dalmations. When she breaks into Roger's home, Roger sees her and alerts Mr. Radcliffe. Cruella is shocked that the dogs' owners are her son and ex-lover, and flees with the youngest puppy and Roger's favourite, Pongo. Roger fearlessly breaks into Cruella's mansion and steals back Pongo. Knowing that he and his father must leave before Cruella finds them, Roger returns home but finds his father has been killed by Cruella's henchmen. Heartbroken, Roger frees the other 100 dalmations and knocks Cruella out before escaping.Man's Best Friend Later, Roger finds a bag of Magic Beans and uses them to travel to the Enchanted Forest. However, Cruella follows using a bean he has dropped. Sometime later, Roger is taken in by the kindhearted trio Geppetto, Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket, but instead of staying with them, he gives Pongo to them to take care of, and sadly leaves.Man's Best Friend After Sixth Curse After the creation of the United Realms, Roger moves to Storybrooke where he has heard the dalmations reside. After news of a werewolf leading an army of the dalmations under a wicked spell, Roger offers to help the United Realms Royal Association free them from the spell. Roger reveals that he has taught himself some magic designed to defeat Cruella, and it may be able to reverse the hypnosis spell cast on the canines. After the werewolf is reverted back into benevolent form, Red Riding Hood, Roger returns the dogs to normal and reunites with Pingo for the first time in 40 years. He arranges with Archie, who was once Jiminy Cricket, shared custody of the dog.Man's Best Friend One day, whilst walking Pongo, Roger overhears the Good Queen Regina and her sister the Light Guardian Zelena discussing with Sherlock Holmes and librarian Gideon how to find Gideon's missing friends Diaval and Lanval, as well as Sherlock's long lost love Princess Ozma. Roger offers to help them in their mission.Honor To Us All In their first step to finding Diaval and Lanval, Sherlock takes Gideon and Roger to the home of Devin, a former Lost Boy who was last seen kidnapping the missing duo. Devin prepares to lock them up too, but the group are rescued by Dr. Watson. Later, Regina and Zelena reveal that they have found Princess Ozma under the Sleeping Curse, and Sherlock awakens her with True Love's Kiss. After Ozma's assistance locates and saves Diaval and Lanval, the boys are introduced at Granny's Diner to URRA members Alice and Robin by Gideon and Roger.Escape the Past Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Season 9 characters Category:Male characters Category:Starring characters Category:101 Dalmatians Category:1920s England citizens Category:Enchanted Forest citizens Category:Storybrooke citizens Category:United Realms Royal Association members Category:Sorcerers